fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
League of Fantendo Critics 2.0
is a reboot of the original League of Fantendo Critics by . The goal of the League is to provide reviews of user's articles to give them feedback on articles which may have been overlooked through normal browsing. Critics Main Article: Critical View Critical View is a returning show from the previous League, which specializes in giving summarized paragraph(s) on the article. It doesn't go into too much depth, but provides some food for thought for the creator. It is owned by . Main Article: Fantendo - Evaluation Fantendo - Evaluation is a brand new service that goes in-depth into the pros and cons of the articles it reviews and gives heavy recommendations on improvements for the article. It is owned by . Main Article: Cold As Hell Critic Cold As Hell Critic Is a brand new show that reviews a page, unfinished or finished, in a medium-sized review to critisize and give recommendations on improvements, it is owned by . Main Article: Reviewkancho Reviewkancho is a new show owned and hosted by . Articles are rated from S to F based on several factors that depend on the type of page. Both finished and unfinished articles can be submitted for review. Main Article: A Day that ends with Y A Day that ends with Y is a new review show created by the ever elusive . Unfinished or not, Y will review your games to see if they're swagtastic or not. Remember, it's always a day that ends in why. Main Article: Syi-View Syi-View is a reviewing page hosted by Syi, although obviously she speaks under 's words. It's a simple review page without anything too special about it, except for its star system (7 normal stars, 2 creative stars, 1 organization star). Main Article: Critical Hit Critical Hit is a pretty basic review show hosted by , where both finished and unfinished games are reviewed and given a score based off of several rankings, with Dirt being the lowest rank and Platinum the highest. Main Article: Ordinary Crit Ordinary Crit 'is a review system run by . As the name suggests, if you're looking for an ordinary review on your article, pointing out highs, lows and improvements for the article, this is a good spot to go. The rankings range between 1-5, named as "This..." with different degrees of like and dislike words used after. ''Main Article: DynaCritic '''DynaCritic is a somewhat basic review system created and run by that reviews games and movies on Fantendo, both finsihed and unfinished. It gives an honest opinion plus some advice on how to improve a game. Ranks range from S to F based on a certain criteria. Main Article: Double Deck Double Deck is a review service run by LegendaryHero1023; the program primarily reviews game articles on Fantendo, but is also open to review movies and literature. The service is split into two distinct formats: Real Deal, which provides in-depth reviews with a focus on advice and analysis, and Quick Draw, which provides more concise reviews with a focus on delivering a rating on the project. Hot Pizza 2.0 Hot Pizza is a system that calculates the average scores of critics based upon reviews of the critics involved with the League of Fantendo Critic. It works in the similar way of Metacritic and Rotten Tomatoes. If the article has a good average score (a score higher than 6.0), it is called a Hot Pizza, if the article has a bad average score (a score lower than 5.0), it is called a Cold Pizza, if the article has an overall average score (a score in between 5.0 and 6.0), then it is called a Neutral Pizza. An average score is calculated as long as the game has at least 3 reviews. Category:League of Fantendo Critics 2.0